Who Ya Gonna Call? Why The Jr Ghostbusters
by Polaris Nocturnal
Summary: What if You just turned 14 and your dad was a Ghostbuster?  How embassrising would it be if you got dropped off at school in the Ecto1?  Join Susan Stantz in her life as a daughter of a Ghostbuster
1. The Stantz Residents

"Happy fourteenth birthday!" Doctor Raymond Stantz said to his daughter Susan Stantz.  
"Yay."  
"You don't seem very excited about being fourteen. Why? It's like the next best thing to being sixteen."  
Sue laughed. "I'm fourteen and my dad catches ghosts." She said.  
Ray lost his smile; he sat down beside her on the balcony of their apartment. Sue's mother had gotten into a car accident so it was just them living together; they lived close to the firehouse so Ray could continue his job. Everyone at Sue's school knew who she was and what her father did for a living.  
"Those kids at school aren't teasing you are they?" Ray asked.  
Sue smiled. "No it's not that. It's just I'm old enough for a learners, but my ghostbusting dad won't let me drive the car."  
Ray looked at her. "You want to drive the Ecto-1?" He asked as he pulled a cigarette box out of his back pocket. He lit one and put it in the corner of his mouth.  
"I figured there was no point in asking. I bet you love that car as much as me. Maybe more." She said with a smile.  
"I'd have to ask Egon." Ray said thoughtfully.  
Sue's eyes widened. "You'd let me drive the Ecto-1!"  
"Well, like I said, I'd have to ask Egon. It may be my car, but the guys also use it."  
"You'll really ask him?"  
"Sure, you can drive the Ecto-1 as long as you wear a proton-pack once a week." He said smiling.  
Sue blinked. "I thought I wasn't allowed to touch the proton-packs."  
"Well you want to drive a Ghostbuster car, your going to have to do some Ghostbuster work."  
Sue groaned. "I'd have to wear one of those stupid outfits wouldn't I?"  
Ray frowned. "They're not stupid."  
"Dad! You wear a jumpsuit. And boots. And for some reason, only you wear gloves on top of that."  
"They're not stupid." He mumbled. "Besides, why do you even want to drive the Ecto-1?"  
"Because it's cool. I could really shut those kids up at school, if I showed up driving the Ecto-1. And I like it."  
"I thought it was a 'stupid looking old car with a whiney siren."  
"I thought that two years-ago. I think it's cool now!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"I told you, you would like it. Now I know your really mine and not Peter's or something."  
"Ew, why did you use him?" She asked.  
"Because your not black so you can't be Winston's and you too...smart to be Egon's."  
She frowned. "That wasn't what you were going to say was it?"  
"No."  
"What were you really going to say?"  
"I'm not about to tell you. Anyways, you think the Ecto-1 is cool?"  
"For the last time, _'yes'_.  
"Does that mean I can drop you off at school now?"  
"Dad! The point of this conversation is so _I_ can drive the Ecto-1, not you."  
Ray crushed his cigarette and threw the end off the balcony. "Yes but I or any of the other's-who's legal to drive, meaning any of the other Ghostbusters, would have to be in the front seat. So you may be driving, but we get the car back after, and we drive away, meaning we really are just dropping you off."  
Sue's eye twitched. "You're so mean." She said as a joke.  
"And I love you too."  
Sue laughed.  
Ray put an arm around her shoulders in a one arm hug. She one arm hugged him back. "Now go get ready, we have to go to the firehouse. I think Egon got you something. Besides, like I said; I have to ask Egon about the Proton-pack."  
Sue looked at him. "What about the proton-pack?"  
"If you want to drive the Ecto-1 you have to wear a Proton-pack at least once a week."  
Sue groaned.  
"Oh come on, Mike and Ian have already tried on Proton-packs."  
"Yeah, well Mike is eighteen and he was given a choice, luckily he went off to college. And Ian? Well Ian's Egon's kid, of course he tried on a Proton-Pack. I thought I was too young to have a big heavy Proton-Pack anyways."  
"Egon and I both think your mature enough. And Egon can make you a smaller one."  
"And what does Winston and Peter think?"  
"Peter says 'as long as she doesn't zap me I'm good.' and Winston 'It's up to you.' So."  
"But why? I haven't decided if I wanted to be a Ghostbuster yet."  
"And I'm not rushing you. It's just it's Ghostbuster stuff so..."  
Sue stopped and thought. '_What if I was a Ghostbuster? How cool will that be?'_  
Ray looked at her. "You're thinking about it, I can tell."  
"Alright. Go and ask Egon, I'll think about it."  
"That's my girl." Ray said and one arm hugged her again.  
"I hope you know that mean's I'll put thinking about off until next year." Sue joked.  
"I know, now go get ready, although Peter might approve, I don't think everyone will appreciate you wearing you pyjamas'."  
"You'll ask Egon?"  
"If you get ready I will."  
"I'm going, I'm going."


	2. The Surprise

Sue and Ray walked into the firehouse. They were greeted by Ian and Irene Spengller. Egon and Mira Spengller's twin children of the age of fourteen. Egon and his family all lived in the firehouse.  
Ian and Irene looked a lot like their father and a lot like each other. They had both inherited Egon's brown curly hair; only Irene wore hers in a pony-tail so it only curled at the end. They also both had glasses. Ian had gotten glasses like his father. Perfectly round, but Irene had gotten rectangular glasses. And another way you could tell they were related was that they were smart and funny, and they both had their father's smile when he thought of something clever.  
Ian and Irene led them up the stairs and here they saw that the other Ghostbuster's families were there. Like Winston Zeddmore, his wife Lillian and their son Winston Jr. Who everyone just called Jr. His oldest son Mike was in college so he couldn't make it.  
Peter Venkmen's wife Dana and his son-who Sue wasn't fond of- Simon, his stepson Oscar and his daughter-Sue's best friend-Miranda.  
Sue looked around, she couldn't see Peter anywhere. Just as she was about to assume that he had failed to show, she was enveloped in a bear hug from behind.  
"Oh, oh you're so grown up! Give your uncle Venkman a hug!" Peter said mockingly.  
"Can't breath!" Sue gasped.  
"Oh I think I'm going to cry!" Peter joked and squeezed harder.  
"Winston help!" Sue cried.  
Peter started running the knuckles of his right hand on top of Sue's head-giving her a playful noogie.  
"Cut it out Peter!" Sue laughed as she squirmed away.  
Peter let her go. She straightened her shirt and glared at him.  
"Don't make me set Slimer on you." She threatened him.  
"What? I was just giving you a hug." Peter mocked.  
"I'm serious, I'll sick Slimer on you!" She said.  
"No one is sicking Slimer on anyone!" A deeper voice said.  
Peter and Sue turned around. Egon Spengller and his wife Mira came up the stairs. Mira's long brown hair hung loosely out of her Pony-tail. She also had a grease mark on her cheek.  
Sue smiled; Mira and Egon seemed perfect for each other. Mira wasn't fond of Egon's Ghostbusting career, but she was willing to help with any equipment.  
"Hi dad!" Ian and Irene said in unison.  
"Hello." Egon said as he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Sue. "Happy fourteenth birthday Susan." Egon was the only person who called her Susan.  
"Thank you." She said.  
Ray placed a hand on Egon's shoulder. "So, my good buddy Egon..."  
"What do you want Ray?"  
Ray's eye's widened. "What do you mean?"  
"You only use those lines with me when you want something."  
"I don't want anything."  
Egon raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I do want something."  
"Of course you do."  
"It's about Sue. She's old enough to get a learners, and she wants to drive the Ecto-1. I told her that if she wears a proton-pack at least once a week, I'll ask you."  
"No."  
"What?" Sue fought to keep her voice even.  
"If she wants to use a Proton-Pack, she needs to learn how to use one first. As for driving, what if she crashes?"  
"I take it out of her allowance and she pays for it. And I highly doubt she'll crash, she'll have to have someone who has driven the Ecto-1 right beside her."  
"No." Egon said firmly.  
Sue sagged.  
Peter looked at Ray. Ray looked at Egon. Egon looked at Winston. Winston looked at Peter. They all nodded once then looked at Sue.  
She froze, "what?"  
"Sorry Sue, guess that means you can't drive the car." Ray said. He lit another cigarette.  
"Oh come on Egon, let her drive." Peter said.  
"No."  
"Oh, but look how sad she is, I think she needs a hug."  
Sue lurched away from Peter but he wrapped an arm around her and started giving her noogie again.  
She squirmed and Peter let her go.  
"You're terrible at getting out of that kind of stuff." He said.  
Ray blew a puff of smoke. "It's true you know."  
"Dad! You're supposed to be on my side!"  
"Yeah Ray! You're supposed to be on her side."  
Dana walked up and playfully slapped Peter's arm. "Stop being difficult."  
Peter smiled and opened his mouth to say something, when Mira Spengller announced she had cake.  
Jr. was first in line. There was nothing Jr. liked more then eating cake. It was like Elwood Blues with bread.  
Miranda walked up to Sue.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Happy birthday."  
"Thanks."  
Ian walked by and smiled at Sue. Sue smiled back. Miranda elbowed her. Sue looked at her and Miranda wriggled her eyebrows. Sue laughed.  
"He likes you." She stated.  
Sue turned bright red and thanked Mira for the cake. She joined Irene at a table.  
"I bet she likes him back." She smirked.  
Sue went redder.  
"Ooh! We have a winner!" Miranda said high-fiving Irene.  
"I don't like him!" Sue cried.  
"Don't like who?"  
Sue jumped out of her seat and turned around. Her father was standing there holding a piece of cake and smiling. A new cigarette was also in his mouth.  
"Are you alright? You look a little red." His smirk grew into a smile.  
"No one." Sue said.  
Ray took out his cigarette and laughed. Winston called his name and he walked over to the table where the rest of the Ghostbusters were sitting.  
Jr and Ian joined the girls.  
"It's not fair. I'm the youngest now." Jr said.  
"You'll be fourteen in a couple months won't you?" Ian asked.  
"Two."  
"Exactly." Irene said.  
"So whose parents dropped the 'become a Ghostbuster' bomb?" Miranda asked.  
All kids shook their heads.  
"Thank-god. I was scared you guys would all be come Ghostbusters and I'd be the only non-dork here." Miranda joked.  
"Hey! I heard that." Peter said.  
"Peter pay attention, this is important." Egon said.  
He turned back to the graph that Egon was showing them.  
"My dad hasn't said anything, but I think he's hoping I'll become one." Sue said, stabbing her cake with her fork.  
"Aw, you'd be so cute in a little Ghostbuster outfit next to your dad. Your name tags the same..."  
"Kill me now." Sue joked.  
"Hey, stick around we got gifts." Ian said.  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. We all did, even Simon."  
Everybody laughed at the face Sue pulled.  
"Simon got me a gift? I hope it's not anything childish. He treats me like a child and he's only one year older then me."  
"He's just got a really big ego." Irene said.  
"He's worse then his dad. No offence Miranda."  
Miranda shrugged.  
"Do we really need to change the PKE Meter?" They over heard Winston asking Egon.  
"We can just make it smaller." Egon said.  
The kids listened and smiled at the Ghostbusters.  
"That's it! No more Ghostbuster stuff. We should give Sue her gifts now." Lillian said.  
"Aww." Peter said sarcastically.  
The whole group surrounded Sue and looked at her. Winston and Lillian gave her the first gift. It was a bright green lava lamp. She grinned and put it beside her on the floor. The next one was from Jr. It was a picture if all of them from last Christmas. Ian and Irene had convinced everyone to wear Santa hats. They all looked pretty silly, especially the Ghostbusters who were in their uniforms.  
She got perfume from Dana and Oscar. She got a very large box of candy from Peter, who replied 'What?' when Ray glared at him and Jr drooled. Irene gave her a stack of new . by her favourite band. And she blushed deep scarlet when Ian gave her a locket. She glared at Simon when she received a book on ghosts from him. He smirked as Egon looked through it. Mira gave her a new camera since Sue had dropped hers off the balcony. One of the best gifts she received was from Miranda. It was a t-shirt that read; 'I know a Ghostbuster, so what? Shut up before I slime you!' It got a huge laugh from Ray. The gift from her father confused her. It was an instruction Manuel for something, but she couldn't tell what, it was written in Spanish. She frowned at it and placed it under her chair.  
"Trust me; it'll make sense in a minuet." He said smiling. Sue just nodded.  
The last gift she got was from Egon. It was a small box, a very small box. It had a picture of a plant on it. It was labelled 'A kit to your own growing moulds, spores and fungus.'  
She forced a smile. "Thanks Egon."  
Egon smiled. "You might want to open it."  
She opened it. Inside on a black cushion was a key. Not just any key, but a car key she realized. It had Stantz carved into the side. She picked it up and flipped it over. It said Ecto-1 on the other side.  
Irene, Miranda and Sue squealed.  
"I got a key for the Ecto-1?"  
"It was a gift from both your father and I." Said Egon.  
"The instruction manual is for the car." Ray said.  
Sue looked at him. "Dad, I can't read Spanish."  
Ray laughed. "The English version is in the driver's seat."  
Sue squealed again. She hugged her father, then Egon, then Winston, then Jr, then Lillian, then Mira, then Miranda, Ian and Irene, Oscar, Dana, even Simon. And just because she could she hugged Peter.  
"When am I allowed to drive it?"  
"As soon as you read the instructions." Ray laughed. "Come on." He said and put an arm around her. He led her down the stairs.  
The Stantz's both smiled when they saw the gleaming white car.  
'This is going to be fun' Sue thought to herself.

AN:

I just thought that I would point out that I will in-fact include jokes from other movies that the cast of the Ghostbusters were in (Such as the Blues Brothers and Little Shop of Horrors and stuff like that)

I will also include some inside jokes from the cartoon. 


	3. A Drive and A Feeling

Ease up on the gas."  
"I'm trying."  
"Susan take your foot off the gas."  
"No, I can do this!"  
"No, Susan! Susan take your foot off the gas! Stop! Red light! Car! Aaaahhh!" Egon screamed and covered his eyes.  
Sue stepped on the brake, hard. The Ecto-1 came to a screeching halt.  
Sue gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white. Egon slowly lowered his hands. He had finger prints all over the lenses of his glasses.  
"That went well." Peter said from the back. He had his hands behind his head and looked at perfect ease.  
"Don't encourage her to drive like you." Egon said to Peter as he whipped his glasses on the top part of his uniform.  
Both he and Peter had agreed to take Sue out for her first drive in the car while Ray and Winston tracked down a mild disturbance in the middle of town square. A disturbance by the name of escaped Slimer. Sue found out that, that's what Egon and Mira were working on the day before, before Egon and everybody else had tricked her into not believing that she was going to drive the car. Slimer had some-how gotten out and Egon and Mira took apart his containment unit to find a small crack in the grid.  
Peter had not wanted to go after Slimer, Ray had told her that Peter had been Slimed by Slimer almost every time he saw him.  
So far the drive wasn't going great.  
Egon put his glasses back on. "That was okay for a first time, but I think we need to practice a little more. Why don't we go pick up Ray and Z. and your father can teach you how to dive."  
Sue nodded.  
"Now gently make you way to Town Square. I said gently!" He yelled when Sue pushed the gas and sped forward. Thankfully they had programmed the sign on top of the car to say, 'Student Driver'. So they didn't get that many rude gestures from the other drivers.  
A few blocks away, the three in the car were surprised to see a bright orange light shoot up into the sky. It was followed by another.  
"That was a Proton Stream! Move over Susan, I'm driving."  
"Not a chance." Sue said and floored it. She flipped the switch that turned on the siren. She wove in and out of traffic like a mad man. She screeched to a halt in Town Square. Egon and Peter jumped out. Peter wobbled and nearly fell over.  
Sue followed them to the back and watched them put on their packs. Winston ran up. Sue grabbed his jumpsuit sleeve.  
"Where's my dad?"  
"Back there, Slimer seems to have found a new friend, Ray should be coming right about..."  
There was a cry from behind them. They turned just in time to see Ray fly out of an alley into the street, muttering something about being hit by a garbage can."  
"Now." Winston finished.  
"Dad!" Sue cried.  
"I'm okay, but that would have been more fun ten years ago. Get back to the car."  
Sue ran back to the car.  
Egon, Ray, Winston and Peter all stood back to back, each had a different street or alley in their sights.  
"I can't see it."  
"Clear."  
"Clear!"  
Peter didn't say anything. They turned to him.  
"Venkman?" Ray asked. "Venkman are you alright?"  
"Its coming Ray."  
"What? Where?"  
"It's right there Ray, it's looking at me."  
The Ghostbusters all turned to see where Peter was pointing. Sue's eyes widened.  
It looked an awful lot like Slimer, but it wasn't as round, and it was pink.  
"It's Slimer's girlfriend." Winston said.  
"I don't care if it's Elvis. Shoot it!" Peter yelled and shot his stream. The ghost moved forward and slimed Peter.

"Aww, gross." He said as Winston helped him back to his feet. "There it is. Throw it!" Ray yelled as he shot his stream. The other Ghostbusters joined in.  
"I got it!" Ray yelled. The other Ghostbusters also had it.  
"Winston, where's the Trap?"  
Winston blinked and looked at Ray. "I thought you had it."  
Sue watched as the Ghostbusters looked around for the Trap. She looked behind her and saw it. It was in the middle of a group of teenaged boys. One of them was poking it with a stick.  
She ran over and gave them a dirty look before she picked it up. She ran back to the Ghostbusters and threw the Trap bowling ball style. It landed in the middle of them.  
"Don't look!" She yelled and stepped on the pedal.  
The Ghostbuster averted their eyes as the Ghost was sucked down screaming. Sue stepped on the pedal and closed the Trap. The Ghostbusters looked at Sue.  
"She's a natural!" Peter said.  
"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Ray." Egon said.  
"A chip off the old block!" Ray said, beaming with pride.  
"Like father, like daughter." Winston added.  
"Your turn." Egon joked to Sue.  
Sue would have said something smart and cocky, but trapping the ghost had awoken something inside of her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. So she simply said,  
"Let's do it again!"  
The Ghostbusters paused. Then Ray burst out laughing.  
"Yup, she's yours." Peter said walking back to the car. Ray one armed hugged her. Sue hugged him back.  
"No." Egon said. Joining Peter.  
Winston just shook his head.  
Ray lit a cigarette. "So you wanna drive?" He asked Sue.  
"No!" Egon yelled.  
Ray jumped. "Not a good first time, I take it?"  
Egon straightened his glasses. "You daughter drives like..." He paused thinking of what he was going to say.  
"She drives like you used to." Peter said.  
"Oh, so no. Not so good. Okay, I'll drive." Ray said.  
"Shotgun." Sue said.  
Peter groaned. Egon and Winston just got into the back. Peter followed them.  
As Ray put the car in gear, Sue thought back on how happy her father was and how excited everybody seemed when she timed the Trap perfectly. She frowned. She wondered what the kids at school were going to think when they heard


End file.
